


Strolling Through The Fallout

by IrisPerea2004



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I rlly wanna write for Fawkes but I'm shy, I write for Fawkes, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Romance, Sad and Happy, Screw it - Freeform, not nearly so much polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: A collection of imagines, oneshots, and even occasionally reactions from the wide, wonderful and wacky Capitol Wasteland!
Relationships: Amata Almodovar/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Fawkes/Female Lone Wanderer, Female Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons, James & Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Strolling Through The Fallout

"I do have to say this for you," Sarah sighed. "You are one brave idiot."

The Lone Wanderer grinned up at her unrepentantly, even through her swollen face. "Admit it," she said cheekily. "You love me for it." 

Sarah mock-scowled at her prone form on the cot, but relented and took her hand. "I suppose I do," she acknowledged. 

Lone tried to sit up, but groaned, and promptly lay down again. "How many bones did I manage to break?" she gasped.

"None, although it's not as though you didn't deserve it," Sarah told her.

"You're cruel," Lone accused.

Sarah kissed her gently on the cheek. "So are you. You scared me."

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and cheesy, I know, but Sarah Lyons is MY GIRL and I need to write for her.


End file.
